


I'm Eighteen

by kmredmond



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmredmond/pseuds/kmredmond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke vid, set to Alice Cooper's "I'm Eighteen". Made in 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Eighteen




End file.
